1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data processing, and more specifically to an instruction set for obtaining an arithmetic result of multiple operands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer software applications generally include a set of instructions for manipulating and processing data. Manipulating and processing data may involve performing one or more arithmetic operations on the data such as, for example, adding one or more numbers to obtain a sum of the numbers. Modern computer systems generally include scalar units, vector units, or shared vector/scalar units that are capable of performing operations on data. A scalar unit may perform scalar operations such as, for example, addition, subtraction, division, multiplication, and the like. A vector unit may perform vector operations such as, for example, dot product and cross product operations. Each of the scalar and vector units may receive one or more operands as an input. The scalar and vector units may process the operands to generate a desired result.